


Cuddling Hc

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Love, Mentions of Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, drew mcintyre headcanons, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Are requests open? If so could I request cuddling with drew McIntyre?❜❜-AnonA/N: I AM BACK! Anyways send in your WWE requests/ or resend them. Requests are open.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 8





	Cuddling Hc

  


  * _Whenever you cuddle with Drew you always feel warm and safe in his arms._
  * _Sometimes your eyes flutter closed, and you find yourself falling asleep. While Drew caresses your face or strokes or plays with your hair._
  * _Both of you like to hug randomly. Or just for no reason at all._
  * _Say, if you are washing up or setting the table or something domestic, Drew will come up behind you and wrap his arms around you. Snuggling into you. Resting his chin on your shoulder. Or on the top of your head. Slightly bending down a bit._
  * _Both of you would cuddle each other when either one of you is feeling stressed or down. Reassuring each other._
  * _Whenever Drew and you cuddle, there is a lot of touching involved (nonsexual), tracing random patterns on his chest, when you are snuggled into his chest or side._
  * _Him rubbing his hand either up and down your arm or back or leg._
  * _Playing/twirling each other’s hair._
  * _Caressing the arm, rubbing soothing circles on the back, soft kisses, either on the forehead, top of the head, cheek, neck, shoulder, back._
  * _There are a lot of cuddling positions that Drew and you cuddle too._
  * _Spooning, mostly it is either on the bed. When both of you are sleeping or falling asleep or just lying on the bed._
  * _His arm wrapped around you, lying close to each other. Both of you lying on his/your side. His stomach rests against your back. Your backrest against his stomach. Holding your hand and intertwining his fingers with yours._
  * _Pressing soft kisses against your neck. Trailing his mouth down towards your shoulders._
  * _You spoon him too, though he is much larger than you are. But you don’t care._
  * _Face to face hugging. This is either done by lying down or standing up._
  * _Laying your head on his chest, as he has his arms around you. Holding you close to his chest. Rubbing his hand up and down your back. While you rub soothing circles either on his sides, back or shoulders._
  * _Half spooning. The both of you do this position n the bed and the couch._
  * _Laying your head on his chest. While he is on his back. His arm wrapped around you._
  * _Rubbing soothing circles on your back. Kissing the top of your head/forehead. Tracing random patterns on his chest._
  * _This position is mostly used after sex._
  * _Another position is you lying on top of him. Your arms around him. Legs intertwined._
  * _Sometimes it is just his and your legs intertwined. Either lying down next to each other or lying on his/your side facing each other._
  * _This is also done after sex._
  * _Couch cuddling often leads to the both of you sitting next to each other. You cuddle into his side. Your arm resting on his chest or holding his side. His arm will be wrapped around you._
  * _The other position is Drew laying on the couch on his back and you either cuddling into his side or slightly on top of him. His arm wrapped around you. Snuggling into him. A blanket over the top of him and you._
  * _Laying your head on Drew’s lap. While he sits down. Vice versa. Drew lying his head down on your lap. Playing his each other’s hair. Caressing each other’s faces. Or stroke each other’s hair._
  * _Watching tv/Netflix while cuddling on the couch to one of these positions._
  * _Cuddling you backstage. Either it is you are sitting on his lap and cuddling him, or face to face hug._
  * _Every time Drew and you cuddle the both of you have conversations._
  * _If it is comfort cuddling, then the both of you will console each other. Talking through each other’s problems/fears._



**Author's Note:**

> got a wwe request? send it in


End file.
